PokéPotter
by Darth X-Over
Summary: Seconds from death, Harry is pulled into the Veil. Waking up in a new world, what adventures await our hero? Battles, mysteries, Team Rocket, love, laughs, loss and the infamous Potter luck landing him instantly in trouble... What more could you ask for?
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon, I'm just playing about with them.

**Warnings:** Things will get violent. Bones will be broken, flesh slashed open and burnt. This isn't going to be as nice and cuddly as the TV show. Other warnings will be placed at the top of chapters that require them. You should assume every chapter has some swearing in it (even if it doesn't) as I'm not going to warn for it every chapter that does.

**Pairing:** I'm not really sure about a pairing yet, but there will be **_NO_** slash.

**Notes:** I'm not going to explain ever little thing about the Pokémon world, if you don't know what I mean by something simple then Google it. By this I mean I wont be giving vivid descriptions of every Pokémon or cannon character I mention. Anything more complex or things I make up will be explained. Oh and I know the title isn't very imaginative, I rather suck at naming things.

**PokéPotter**

**Chapter One – New Beginnings**

It had been a long, hard and bloody battle but it was finally over. Voldemort lay dead at the feet of the Boy-Who-Lived, a small hole in the middle of his forehead and his brains dripping down the wall behind him. He never even saw Harry Potter draw the pistol, which now dropped from it's owners fingers. He was far too busy boasting about how all powerful he was that he didn't even cast a single spell. The long battle was just with his Death Eaters, wading through them to get to the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries had taken hours of bloody fighting yet their Lord fell just 30 seconds after Harry had entered the room that cost him his Godfather 2 years before.

"It's done." he said to the only other member of the room.

"Yes my boy, it's done."

With a casual flick of his wand, Albus Dumbledore sent the former Dark Lord's body sailing across the room and through the Veil of Death, another flick turned his wand to ash before sending it through the Veil after it's former master.

"I didn't think it would be quite so easy, so quick." Harry muttered.

"Oh, it wasn't quick or easy. It was a difficult struggle lasting more than an hour, utilizing some of the most powerful and obscure pieces of magic ever used. Such a shame you died so early in the battle." answered Dumbledore as he once more twirled his wand, this time to restrain Harry.

Dumbledore held his wand steady, maintaining the spell and blocking Harry's every movement. Harry, unable to speak due to the glowing band around his mouth, glared hatefully at his mentor.

"Come now Harry," Dumbledore said with a reproachful tone, "Surely you expected this. I know that despite my best efforts, you managed to overhear a conversation I had with Severus last week."

Here Harry grinned behind his glowing gag, mirth showing in his eyes. Dumbledore frowned, wondering why the boy smiled. He must know his fate was now sealed, the young whelp was at his mercy mere feet from the Veil of Death.

"Do you find something funny Harry?" With the slightest twitch of his wand Dumbledore removed the magical gag, but kept the rest of the spell restraining Harry, allowing him to answer.

Harry's smile grew wider, "First, your 'best efforts' have always been worth shit." Here he paused to spit on the floor in front of his old Headmaster before continuing. "I heard the plans you cooked up with Snape and I'm very happy to tell you that they are all fucked."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly. "Please explain what you mean Harry."

"Well it's quite simple really," Harry said in his best impression of Dumbledore's voice, "Your little friend Snape has come down with a rather nasty and lingering case of death, such a shame he always wears black robes, so hard to tell him from the other Death Eaters back there," he paused and cocked his head to the side, "For more than one reason come to think of it."

Dumbledore was momentarily stunned at the loss of his loyal follower but shrugged it off quick enough, there would always be more willing to follow him. "I regret his loss, but without him my plans will still continue, you have stopped nothing."

Harry gave a benign smile and made his eyes twinkle, "Ah but you see, that was one small part of how I ruined your schemes my man! You see, I heard all about the fake will leaving all my money to you and Hogwarts. Quite a hefty number of Galleons."

"There is nothing you could have done to void that will, I forged your magical signature perfectly and signed it with a sample of your own freely given blood."

"Yes, yes. We all know how great and wonderful your ideas seem Albus." Harry drawled while rolling his eyes. "However, the will only gives percentage amounts to share out amongst the people you decided. At the moment, you stand to gain a fifty percent share of five knuts with the rest being split between Hogwarts, the Weasleys and the late Mr. Snape. Sorry about that old chap!"

Dumbledore's eyes bugged out and his jaw opened in shock before he shook himself and smirked at the restrained Boy-Who-Won-Less-Than-Five-Minutes-Ago. "Oh Harry, did you really expect me to fall for that? The combined Potter and Black fortunes can't be spent down to knuts in just a few days, if you even spent a tenth of the total amount in those vaults all the shop owners in Diagon Alley would be shutting up shop and going on long vacations."

"Oh Albus, did you really expect me to be that stupid?" Harry mocked. "I didn't spend all the money in Diagon Alley. I converted it into muggle money and donated it to charity's all over the world, this was of course after liquidating all property, heirlooms, artifacts and so forth."

Dumbledore was livid. All those millions of galleons wasted on muggles! And the artifacts! The Potter family was one of the oldest and some of the things they had stashed away in their vaults over the years were unique and priceless artifacts If he wasn't going to do so already, he would kill the little bastard currently held immobile in front of him. He was so mad that he missed the archway starting to give of a faint pinkish glow.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore said in as calm a voice as he could muster, "You seem to have scuppered some of my plans rather nicely. I'm afraid it's all in vein though, I'm still going to have to dispose of you."

"Why should I care about that?" Harry spat, showing anger for the first time, "I have nothing keeping me here. Hermione killed, Ron turned Death Eater and now dead by my wand, parents long dead, Sirius died in this very room and Remus was killed in the battle upstairs. At least if I die I'll be with those who actually give two shits about me."

Dumbledore gave his best twinkly eyed, grandfatherly smile. "Well then Harry, seeing as you seem to eager to be off on your next great adventure, lets get you started. Any last words?"

Here Harry's scowl melted from his face to be replaced by a truly evil grin. "Funny thing, Fidelius Charms, aren't they?"

This caused Dumbledore to blink. Of all the final things to say, this was what the boy went with?

A hard lump suddenly formed in the pit of his stomach, forcing him to ask, "What do you mean by that Harry?"

"Well, casting the spell is very tricky. Especially that one tiny little flaw where anyone who hears the secret being bestowed upon the keeper knows where whatever is being hidden is located without having to be told the secret. You'll never guess what I overheard yesterday..." Harry trailed off with a smirk.

The lump turned to ice cold lead. The only Fidelius Charm he had cast for weeks was when he moved... His eyes nearly popped from his sockets. "No..." he gasped.

Harry nodded slowly. "Hey Dumbledore? Did you know that when a Philosophers Stone is melted with Fiendfyre, it smells exactly like warm apple pie?"

"No..." Dumbledore whispered again, shock and disbelief all over his suddenly pale face.

"Yes." Harry replied, "Flamel's stone, the one you claimed to have destroyed 'for the greater good' is gone. How's that for scuppering your plans old man?"

Dumbledore was vibrating in rage, his magic sparking in the air around him. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible! "You lie! YOU LIE! _LEGILIMENS_!"

He smashed through Harry's formidable barriers like they were nothing but tissue paper, frantically searching for proof of his claims. Harry screamed out in pain at the force of the mind probe but still managed to direct Dumbledore to the memories he wanted him to see.

_..Harry hiding in his office watching him cast the Fidelius on the cupboard under his desk..._

_...Harry sneaking back late at night and disabling the only monitoring charm placed there..._

_...Flying deep into the forbidden forest, landing near a large river..._

_...The stone laying on a large flat rock..._

_...The shout of an incantation..._

_...The swish of a wand..._

_...The roar of fire..._

_...The smell of apple pie..._

"NOOOO!" Dumbledore bellowed as he ripped free of Harry's mind. He swung his wand around, blasting large parts of the room apart in his rage. At the sound of laughter he turned back to Harry, his face a mask of fury.

"I was going to make this easy on you boy!" he snarled, spittle flying from his mouth, "It was going to be a quick, painless death then you could be reunited with your parents and your precious little mudblood friend. But now," his evil smile could have made a Dementor soil it's self, "Now you're going to have the most painful death I can devise."

He raised his wand again and Harry rose into the air, his arms pulling out to his sides as if being crucified. He was pleased to see a trickle of fear in the boys eyes.

"Once again, any last words boy?"

"The world will know of this. You're finished."

Dumbledore smirked. "You are about to die, there is only you and I down here. The world will know you died in the battle, your body being consumed by a dark spell you were hit with."

"I may be about to die, but the world already knows it's you who will kill me. The charmed mirror in my pocket has been broadcasting everything said to the Wizarding Wireless. You're fucked."

The last thing Harry saw was the sickly green magic of the killing curse speeding from an enraged Albus Dumbledore before something pulled him backwards and darkness claimed him.

* * *

A purple haired young woman was running towards a cluster of buildings, clutching two small red and white balls to her chest while dodging around the few people who were out shopping. Her target was a medium sized two story building with a large red 'P' above it's double glass doors, the Pokécenter of her home town; Threefalls.

She hadn't been running for long, just a few hundred meters from the outskirts of town but she was breathing hard and had a slight sheen of sweat on her face despite the only slightly warm spring day. The reason she was running to the Pokémon center and the reason she was so out of breath was because she had just completed her first ever Pokémon battle, and not only had she won but she had captured her foe on her first try. Now she was running to the Pokécenter to get her Bulbasaur (the Pokémon she had chosen above Charmander and Squirtle to be her first) and her newly captured Pidgey healed up.

As she reached the doors of the Pokécenter the adrenaline from the fight had finally worn off, but the worried frown on her forehead was still there. She hoped she hadn't hurt her new friends too badly and her new Pidgey wouldn't be too upset with her. Shouldering the door open she called out for Nurse Joy while quickly moving over to the counter.

"Kendra!" exclaimed the pink haired woman, "It's so nice to see you. I though you'd be well on your way towards Pallet Town by now."

"I got into a battle just outside town. A Pidgey swooped down and wouldn't let me pass." Kendra exclaimed while trying to push her Pokéball's into the nurses' hands, "My Bulbasaur took a couple of hits and I knocked the Pidgey out before catching it. Please tell me they're ok!"

Joy took the 'balls and placed them on a machine next to her. "Lets have a look at them and we'll see what needs doing. I'm sure they're both fine."

She turned the machine on and looked at the screen beside it while Kendra fiddled with her hair and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Despite having turned 18 a few days ago she had only just started her Pokémon journey, having wanted to stay in school and do a little work before going on her adventure. After all, having some money with her would help while on the road and when training her Pokémon. Plus if she couldn't make it as a trainer she would always have her education to fall back on. Being so new she was constantly worried about messing up somehow and getting her Pokémon seriously hurt almost as soon as she'd got them didn't seem like a good way to begin her journey. She looked up when Nurse Joy handed her Pokéball's back with a smile.

"They are both fine." she said, "I didn't even need to take them out to patch them up, just give them a little energy."

"Oh thank goodness!" Kendra sighed through a grin, "I was afraid I'd hurt Pidgey."

"Relax Kendra, Pokémon are tough creatures." Joy said with a smile, "It's not often they get badly hurt. Your two there would have been fine after a few hours of rest outside of their Pokéball's or if you had given them a Healing Potion."

"Ok," Kendra replied while clipping the 'balls onto her belt. "I'll try to remember that for next time; only bring my Pokémon to a Pokécenter when they are badly hurt."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to get them checked over now and then." Joy said, "And if you're in a rush you can get them healed up quickly. And of course you should always bring your Pokémon in if they are bleeding, have broken bones or anything more serious than a few bruises and tiredness." Joy looked up at the clock then back to Kendra, "Go on. You should get going to Pallet Town if you want to make it before Professor Oak closes up for the day. Remember, today is the last day before sign ups for this year's league close."

Thanking Nurse Joy once more Kendra left the Pokécenter and shortly after that, the town.

While walking the quiet country lanes that led towards Pallet Town and Professor Oak's Lab, the closest place she could register for the Kanto Pokémon League, better known as the Indigo League, she daydreamed about things to come. About capturing more Pokémon, battling other trainers, earning Gym Badges and eventually (if she was good enough) competing in the Indigo League Championships in about a years time. She also wondered what it would be like to be leaving on her journey with friends instead of alone and felt a momentary twinge of regret at not having left at the age of 10 with her friends, though seeing what bitches they had all turned into the regret quickly died.

She thought it more important to finish school and get a few years of part time work money saved up before leaving. With the extra money she had saved up from working at the towns Pokémart and then later at her Grandparents Goldeen breeding center she would be able to afford better food, staying more often in Inns instead of sleeping rough night after night, buy more items for her Pokémon and anything else she might need. Her choice in this was confirmed each time Cindy, Tara and Lucy came home and complained about sleeping outdoors or not having enough food.

Finally spying Pallet Town in the distance she brought her mind back to the present. She could see Professor Oak's lab and his numerous Pokémon in the fields around it. There she could register for the Indigo League and finally begin her Pokémon Adventure!

And what an adventure it was going to be...

* * *

**AN:** Well there you go guys. First chapter. From here on out everything will be in the Pokémon world unless people really, really want to see what's going on back in the HP 'verse. I could have easily doubled the length of this chapter but I think I want to keep to shorter yet regular chapters instead of longer chapters that have longer between being posted.

Reviews are welcome though I wont hold off posting the next chapter unless I get X number of reviews. Authors who do that piss me off. Plus, it's the first chapter and nothing much has happened yet. Still, review if you feel like it!


	2. Journeys Start, Journeys End

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing, just using other peoples ideas for my own sick and twisted ends.

**Warnings:** None aside from a couple of bad words.

**PokéPotter**

**Chapter Two – Journeys Start, Journeys End**

"Excuse me? Professor Oak?" Kendra called into the seemingly empty lab. "Hello?"

"Just a minute!" was shouted back followed by several more yells of "No! Muk no!"

After a final "Muuuuk uk uk!" a door burst open and the rather frazzled form of Professor Oak dashed through before slamming the door shut and leaning against it with a deep sigh. Kendra noticed that his normally white lab coat was stained purple in most places and a purple blob of something was hanging from one of his spikes of grey hair.

"Professor Oak?" she asked, "Everything ok?"

Oak looked up and spotted Kendra, taking in her appearance with a practised eye. Her feet were clad in a sturdy pair of black and grey hiking boots that would have looked fresh out of the box if it wasn't for the fine sprinkling of road dust over them. She was wearing a pair of clean looking dark blue stonewashed jeans that were covered in pockets, some of which were obviously empty while others held things. Her stomach and chest were covered by a white t-shirt which had a picture of a Great Ball in the center that could just be seen between the open front of a warm and comfortable looking black denim jacket that ended just a few inches past her hips. On her shoulders rested a large red backpack with many pockets, on top of which was a rolled up sleeping bag and what looked to be a single person tent was secured to the bottom. Her pale purple shoulder length hair was pulled away from her face and into a messy Ponyta tail by a thick red hairband. As she shifted her weight slightly her jacket opened a little more to reveal two Pokéball's clipped to her belt, one of which had a small green leaf painted just above the central ring. Everything about her, except her age that he estimated to be in the late teens, screamed 'new trainer'.

"Good evening Miss...?" Oak trailed off.

"Deen, Kendra Deen." she answered, walking forward and holding out a hand.

"Ah, Good evening Miss Deen. Yes everything is fine, thank you for asking. A Muk I look after was in a very excitable mood today is all." Oak answered while wiping a hand on a clean part of his lab coat before shaking Kendra's. "Are you related to Sue and Stu Deen over in Threefalls?"

"My grandparents, sir."

"Ah of course! You're Sam's little girl!" Oak exclaimed then grinned when Kendra nodded. "How is your father? His Breeding Center still going ok?"

"Oh he's fine." she replied, "Actually he's more than fine. He was recently able to get a pair of Dragonite to breed. Ever since he's been nearly bouncing off the walls."

"Has he now?" Oak said with a raised eyebrow, "Fascinating! I shall have to take a trip up to Threefalls and take a look. It's not often Dragonite are seen and to get them to breed..." he trailed off with a far away look in his eyes.

Kendra allowed him a minute to his thoughts before giving a light cough to bring him back to the here and now. "Professor? I was hoping I could sign up for the League? Sign up closes today, in a few hours actually..." she trailed off.

"Oh yes, of course." the Pokémon Professor said and walked over to a computer. "Following in your fathers footsteps I see. He was a great trainer back in the day, I suppose that's what helped him to create such a successful Breeding Center. Though I suppose breeding Pokémon is in your family's blood, it was your Great-Great Grandfather who started the Goldeen Breeding Pools wasn't it?"

"Great-Great-Great actually Professor." Kendra answered as he tapped away at the computer. "It's where our last name came from."

"Of course, of course." Oak said with a smile, "I should have caught that as soon as you introduced yourself." he looked at her belt. "I suppose it was your father who gave you your starter Pokémon?" Oak asked as he gestured to where he two Pokémon were secured.

"Yes Professor. A Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur? A good choice." he said while nodding and typing more information into the computer. "And the second ball? Oh, please look into this camera so I can get a photo for your ID."

"A Pidgey attacked me on my way here this morning." Kendra answered as she looked into the camera.

Oak nodded and then stood up from the computer, pulling a red object Kendra identified as a Pokédex from a slot in the desk.

"All done." Oak said with a smile as he handed over the Pokédex.

Kendra took the offered item with a huge grin. Her very own Pokédex! She flipped it open to reveal the screen inside and pressed a button to bring up her ID information.

**Trainer ID No.:** 6069530**  
Name:** Kendra Deen**  
Age: **18**  
Hometown:** Threefalls, Kanto**  
No. Of Pokémon:** 2**  
League:** Indigo  
**Badges:** 0

The information sat next to the picture of her that Oak had just taken, _"Not a bad one for once." _she thought. She flipped the Pokédex closed and slid it into her jacket's inside pocket.

"Thank you Professor!" she grinned.

"No problem at all." he replied, "Now if you don't mind, may I take a look at your Pokémon?"

In answer she unclipped the Pokéball's from her belt and pressed the central button to unshrink them before throwing them forward and calling "Bulbasaur, Pidgey, come on out."

The Pokéball's flew forward before they split open and a swirl of light shot from both before forming into her Bulbasaur and Pidgey, the latter flew around for a second before settling onto her shoulder. The Pokéball's flew back to her hands and she tucked them away in her jacket.

"No hard feelings I see." she said as she stroked her hand over Pidgey's soft feathers.

"Idg!" the small flying Pokémon agreed.

She looked over to the Professor who was on his knees examining, and being examined by, her Bulbasaur.

"A very fine Bulbasaur you have here." Oak said with a smile. "I'm sure you two will get along famously."

"Saur!" agreed the squat green Pokémon.

* * *

Lights flashed by in all colours, shapes and sizes. There was only the sound of his own heartbeat, loud in his ears, and the low rushing of wind. Despite the sound being so quiet he got the feeling that he was travelling extremely fast, faster than his Firebolt could move.

He was still facing backwards, only able to see where he was coming from and not where he was going to, unable to move from the position he had entered the Veil in. And as ever he felt something pulling him backwards.

He had tried to talk to whatever it was that was pulling him along. He tried asking where he was, where he was going and why whatever was pulling him had saved him. His only reply, if you could call it that, was what he thought to be the soft mewing of a cat.

And still he was pulled ever onwards, heading into the unknown.

* * *

"Ok Bulbasaur, lift these rocks with a Vine Whip." Kendra said, pointing to a large pile of rocks mostly the size of her head. "Move the whole pile over there." she pointed a few meters to her left.

"Bulba?" her Pokémon questioned and tilted her somewhat toad-like head to the side.

"It will help your vines grow stronger." Kendra explained. "We can't always go and find some poor wild Pokémon to battle, training like this is important as well."

"Saur." was her answer. Two vines snaked out from under the large green bulb on her Bulbasaur's back and wrapped around a rock at the top of the pile, lifting it up and moving it to where Kendra had pointed before dropping it and moving back to snake around the next one."

"Good girl." Kendra praised before turning to Pidgey. "Ok boy, lets start you on something as well."

"Pidgey!" came the enthusiastic reply.

"Lets see," Kendra thought to herself for a minute, "Well, seeing as you're a flying Pokémon and one of your best attacks for the moment is Gust, we should work on getting your flight muscles toned up."

"Idg idg gey Pidge!" exclaimed the small bird as he dropped over to the pile of rocks Bulbasaur was currently moving around. He grabbed a rock about the size of Kendra's fist in his talons then flew back towards Kendra with it, flapping his wings much harder than he did to get to the rock.

"Good idea!," she looked around the clearing she had set up camp in, "How about you fly from here to that big Elm tree and back ten times, then come have a rest?" she suggested while pointing to a large tree about 20 meters away.

"Pidgey!" and with that the little bird took off with his rock.

Kendra decided to get some food ready for them all and moved over to her tent, pulling out her backpack and getting started on preparing the food for her and her Pokémon. As she did she thought about what she was going to do for the next few days.

After leaving Professor Oak's lab two days ago she had set out west from Pallet Town instead of North like most trainers chose to do. She wanted to explore the hills and small woodlands and get some training with her Pokémon done, maybe even capture some more. She had seen several Rattata, a small flock of Spearow and even saw a battle between two trainers, though they were a long way off and she didn't go over to them. Despite seeing plenty of Pokémon none had stayed around long enough for her to battle.

Last night a storm had forced her to set up camp here instead of continuing another mile to the large yet gymless town of Bluerock and today she figured it would be a nice spot to get some training done.

She looked up as her exhausted Pidgey landed on a log next to her, dropping his rock at her feet, and gave a tired sounding chirp.

"You did really well Pidgey," she said as she stroked his crest feathers, "Have some food then a nap."

She looked up to check on her Bulbasaur and saw only two more rocks to be moved. She watched as the last two were carefully placed at the top of the pile then called out to her first Pokémon.

"Good job Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba Bulb!" came back from the sweaty looking Pokémon.

"Come have a rest." Kendra said and poured out some food into a dish for her Bulbasaur. "We'll rest you two up for a few hours then you can walk, and fly, with me into town. I'm sure the trip there will do you good. Sitting in your 'balls all the time wont help you grow stronger."

With that, they all tucked into their food.

* * *

Things had changed now. He was no longer being pulled backwards, but downwards as well. The lights had also changed, going from large blobs of different colours to small pinpricks of white and blue. At first he thought they were stars, but they seemed to move around far too much. Swirling and dancing around and around.

Something changed again. The light all around him was growing brighter, almost blinding. Soon he could see nothing but whiteness.

The feeling of being pulled changed. It was now almost like he was falling, falling, falling...He hit something hard and his world turn black.

* * *

Kendra yawned as she walked out of the Bluerock Pokémon Center and made her way through the streets towards the edge of town. She had decided to get an early start and head out towards Viridian City and then the Forest beyond it. After that it was on to Pewter City and the first Pokémon Gym where she could hopefully earn her first badge. But before she could do that it was a 2 day walk to Viridian City then 2 or 3 days through the Forest and another day's walk on to Pewter. Adding in the training she wanted to do with Bulbasaur and Pidgey and that she was hoping to catch at least one new Pokémon on her way and she was looking at maybe 4 days until Viridian City.

She had thought about spending more time in Bluerock but there didn't seem much point. There were no places to train her Pokémon inside the town limits and nothing but shops and entertainment in the town it's self. After arriving in the town the previous afternoon she had headed straight for the Pokécenter to get her Pokémon checked over. She then spent the evening looking in a few of the near by shops and replenishing her food supplies, called her mother to let her know how she was doing and then returned to the Pokécenter to turn in for the night.

She thought it was a much better idea to leave the town and move on to Viridian, training and maybe catching a Pokémon or two along the way. She started humming to herself as she passed the sign welcoming people to the town.

"Today," she firmly said to herself, "Is going to be a good day."

Shame she wasn't right about that.

* * *

He wasn't sure when he woke up or when he opened his eyes, but he did know it was some time before he returned to awareness. He had been laying on his back in a small clearing watching the crescent moon slowly drift across the inky black sky, no thoughts entering his head and his only movement came from his chest as it slowly rose and fell with each quiet breath. It wasn't until the sky started growing lighter and the stars began to fade from view that thought returned to him.

It started with the realisation that he wasn't being slowly roasted over the Devils barque pit and he was in fact quite cold.

"I'm not dead." he muttered, blinking slowly. "Or, I don't think I am."

Still laying in the grass and staring up at the brightening sky he raised a hand to his neck and felt for a pulse.

"Not dead. I should be dead." he frowned, "Bollocks."

Having prepared himself for his own death and gotten quite used to the idea, finding himself alive was rather annoying. He wanted to see his parents, Hermione, other lost friends and comrades. He didn't want to deal with manipulative old men, screaming fangirls and all round bullshit associated with being Harry 'The-Boy-Who-Is-Hyphenated' Potter.

Then he remembered being pulled to safety, being pulled by something through...somewhere. The lights and...falling...If he wasn't dead then where had he been pulled to?

His musing was cut short when the wind blew and Harry made a rather annoying, and worrying, discovery.

"Why in the name of Circes' frilly pink grannypants am I naked?" he growled. This wasn't the best position for him to be in, though he was happy to note that the injury's he gained during the recent fight with Voldemort's boot lickers were nothing more than pink scars and almost faded bruises. With how the Wizarding world treated him on a good day, wandering around naked just after defeating Voldemort would probably get him raped by most of the witches in magical England, and likely a sizeable chunk of the wizards as well.

"Oh crap." he muttered, as along with his clothes his wand (the wooden one used to cast spells) was missing.

"_Accio Wand_!" he commanded, holding his hand out. Nothing happened. The summoning charm was the only spell he was able to do without a wand so there was no chance of transfiguring a few twigs into clothes without his wand. "Not good." he grumbled to himself. Looking around he realised he had no idea where he was.

"Ok, can't apparate home without knowing where I'm apparating from, I could be in Australia for all I know." The wind blew again, making Harry shiver and wrap his arms around his bare chest. "Well stuff this. It's cold, I'm tired and I have no idea where I am." he thought for a second, trying to decide if he had the energy for what he was planning. Another gust of cold wind swirling around his wand (the fleshy one used to cast _Cumus Alottus_) made his mind up for him. With a nod he declared, "Time for Shaggy!"

Shaggy was the name given to his animagus form by Remus and Hermione. As soon as he completed his animagus transformation for the first time, Remus (who had helped teach him) said that his messy hair had translated over into shaggy fur. This set Hermione giggling and spluttering about how it would be the perfect name for him. Remus agreed simply because it sounded silly and Harry would probably hate it, Remus _was_ a Marauder after all and rule 3 in the Marauder's Guide to being a Marauder was your fellow Marauders are _not_ exempt from being pranked.

Before Harry was able to do anything, Remus had added his name to the Marauder's Map (wiping off Wormtail's in the process) and his fate had been sealed. He was now Shaggy, the oversized, all black, emerald eyed Timber Wolf. Hermione later commented that the name suited him in more ways than one. Seeing as he had just shagged her silly for the fourth time in a row he was inclined to agree.

Thus, Harry rolled onto his belly and started the transformation from Human to Wolf. As he had only been an animagus for a couple of months he was still slow, but thirty seconds later a large black wolf stood where a slightly scrawny young man had just been laying. One second after that his world exploded into burning pain and everything dissolved into the pitch black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Again.

* * *

**AN:** Chapter two all done. What does everyone think? Pretty sure most of you should have a good guess as to what's going to be happening, hope it doesn't disappoint many of you.

I was asked what series/game I'm basing this fic around and figured I should answer for everyone. The main focus of the story is going to be in the Kanto region which is where Red-Blue-Yellow-FireRed-LeafGreen was set along with the first series of the Anime. Elements from the other games/series will pop up, the Pokénav for example. There might even be one or two trainers from another region with some different Pokémon, mostly you'll be seeing Pokémon from the original 151 set. If the fic goes long enough or I end up writing a sequel then I might move on to the Johto region, which is where Gold-Silver-Crystal-HeartGold-SoulSilver and the later series where set. That's a long way off though.

Something I'm wondering about, should I have Kendra give nicknames to her Pokémon or should I just use their names? PM or review with your opinion and/or suggestions for names for her Pidgey and/or Bulbasaur.

As always, reviews are welcome. I also set up the forum if anyone feels like talking on there. First fight is next chapter. Be there or be...not there. Thanks to those who left a review for Chapter 1.


	3. Waking Up To A Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing beyond the computer I'm using to type this all.

**Warnings:** Do not stick a knife in a plug socket. How's the for a warning?

**PokéPotter**

**Chapter Three – Waking Up To A Fight**

Once again he found himself clawing his way to conciousness, struggling to push back the groggy feeling and open his eyes to the world. The harsh near noon sunlight made him close his eyes quickly and growl.

Opening his eyes more slowly this time he was met with a surprise, colour. Shaggy, his wolf form, couldn't see in colour, only in black, white and grey, yet he was clearly in his animagus form. Then he looked closer at a bush in front of him, the colours seemed to stand out much more than they should. The green leaves seemed to be almost glowing green and the red berries stood out more than pimples on a vampire.

The next thing that hit him was the smells. They were assaulting him just as much as if he were in his animagus body, richer and fuller than anything his primitive human nose could pick up. But that didn't make sense, he couldn't be seeing in colour, vivid colour at that, and still be in his wolf's body.

Shaking off the last of the grogginess with a toss of his head he stood up. He was still on all fours though so he must still be in his wolf form. He took a few steps forward then looked down as a flash of colour caught his eye. What he saw almost made him fall over again.

Where a black wolf's paw and leg should have been was a short, somewhat stubby, bright orange leg.

He moved his front paw. The leg moved. Eyes going wide he looked closer at it. There seemed to be just two very stubby toes each capped with a rather thick and sturdy silvery white claw, the clawed toes were connected to a short yet strong looking leg which was covered in bright orange fur (though he was pleased to see it wasn't Chudley Cannons orange) except where the knee joint was, there a patch of black fur in the shape of a downward pointing arrow rested. Checking his other front leg revealed the same results.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Harry yelled within the confines of his mind.

He twisted his head around to try and look at the rest of his body and was just as shocked and dismayed to find the changes encompassed the rest of him and not just his legs. Where should have been a long and sleek wolf's body was a somewhat shorter body covered in orange fur with what looked like the tips of three black stripes ending half way down his ribs going from just behind his shoulders to his rump. He turned his head to the other side and found the same stripes on the other side and guessed they went over his spine. His back legs looked as stubby as the front ones but seemed to be made of pure muscle and they ended in three toes instead of two, all of which had somewhat smaller claws than his front paws. Unlike his front legs, there were two horizontal black stripes across the thighs of his thick back legs. His eyes then caught sight of his tail. Where once had sat a long and slightly puffy tail now played home to a very, very puffy looking tail that wouldn't have looked out of place on a show dog. It seemed to curl up and back towards his head then abruptly spike backwards and down towards the floor behind him. Unlike the rest of his body it was mostly black with patches of cream mixed in.

"_What am I?"_ Harry wondered, feeling a slither of fear. _"Oh no..."_

He quickly focused on his magic, though it felt strange and...hot, not like it usually did, and tried to change back into his human form. He was met with no success. Panicking now he tried harder, forcing his magic to change him back with all his willpower. This time his body shuddered and jerked, pain flying through him making him cry out and collapse to the floor.

"_Stuck," _he thought to himself. _"I'm stuck in this body. Without knowing anything about it, I can't picture changing from it to human. I'm stuck..."_

His thoughts took a rather secular path for some time, mainly repeating 'I'm stuck like this.' until he realised just how thirsty he was and decided to try and hunt down some water.

* * *

Kendra was feeling quite pleased with herself when she stopped at a clearing by the side of the trail she was following through a lightly wooded area. By her estimation she was roughly five miles from Bluerock and she had earned herself an early lunch. She sat on one of several logs that had been placed around a well used fire pit and pulled her two Pokéball's from her belt.

"Bulbasaur, Pidgey. Come have some lunch!" she called as she flicked her hand and sent the balls flying forward. They split open and after a swirl of light, Bulbasaur and Pidgey were sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Here you go guys." she said as she placed food for them both in bowls in front of them. They dove into them with a gusto as Kendra pulled a sandwich out of her bag and tucked into it.

She looked around the clearing she was in, taking note of anything of interest, not that there was much. The lightly wooded path opened out into a large clearing maybe fifty meters across with the log benches and fire pit she was at about ten meters from the path and maybe another ten to the bushes behind her. Aside from that there was nothing there but some patches of kicked up or burnt ground, probably from trainers battling.

Kendra was just entertaining thoughts of her first gym battle when three rough looking men walked into the opposite side of the clearing, laughing and joking with each other while passing a cigarette back and forth between them. All three wore thick leather jackets covered in silver studs and bits of chain, two of them with matching leather trousers and the third in chain covered jeans. All three had crew cuts, various piercings and several visible tattoos. All in all, three of the exact kind of men her mother warned her to keep away from. She was going to pay them no mind when one pointed at her and nudged the others while flicking his chin in her direction. She averted her eyes and focused on eating her sandwich, hoping they would just pass on by, content to ogle her modest cleavage at a respectful distance.

"Hey girl!" was shouted across the clearing, "'Cha doin' all alone out here?"

She weighed the pros and cons of answering before deciding on a simple "Travelling."

"Ain't ya got no friends wif ya?" a different one asked.

"Of course," she lied, trying to keep her voice level, "He..er...Just...Stepped away to...Um...The toilet."

The guys snickered to each other. She was a horrible liar and they knew it.

"Well lil' lady," the tallest of the three spoke up, "How's about we keep you cump'nee 'till he gets back from takin' a piss?"

Kendra started to shake slightly and hoped it wouldn't show in her reply. "Oh n-no, that's fine. He'll be real quick." So much for keeping her voice level.

"Well we don't mind, do we lads?" the leader asked. He got a couple of nods in reply and a "Das right Max." from the one in jeans.

Bulbasaur chose that moment to stand firmly in front of Kendra and try to look menacingly at the three men. Max just laughed.

"Lookit 'ere!" he said between laughs, "Looks like this 'ere Bulbasaur wants a fight."

"No!" Kendra snapped, "We don't. We're just having lunch then we're going to go. We don't want a fight. _Right_ Bulbasaur." she stressed while nudging her Pokémon slightly with her toe.

"Ah no no no lil' lady," Max said with a nasty grin, "I think we been challenged, and we don't back down from our challenges." He reached for his belt and unclipped two Pokéball's. "Come on lads, it's fightin' time." And with that he threw his two Pokéball's forward, releasing a nasty looking Charmeleon and a Geodude. His friends chucked a 'ball each, releasing a Vaporeon and a Beedrill.

Kendra jumped to her feet, knocking her lunch into the dirt and threw up her hands. "Please, I don't want to fight!"

"Tough." Max said with a smirk.

* * *

After following his ears and nose to a small stream that wound it's way through the forest he found himself in, he stared at his unrecognisable reflection for several minutes. His long wolf snout seemed to have shrunk back into his face leaving his nose and mouth only sticking out a short way from the rest of his face. His eyes, like always, were emerald green and above the right eye lay a very faint lightning bolt scar, though it was mostly hidden by the orange fur that covered the top half of his face. The bottom half was covered in a much finer cream coloured fur that spread down around his mouth and neck until black started to fade in before mostly taking over the cream colour of the large furry ruff on his chest. A ruff that was matched by the spiky black and cream crest on the top of his head who's wildness reminded him of his normal hair style. Just below the spiky crest sat two large and somewhat squared ears, one of which, the left, was still ripped and shredded from a werewolf bite he received two months ago, though thankfully he was in wolf form at the time so wasn't infected. The venom in the bite stopped Madam Pomfrey from healing the ear properly, leaving it torn in whatever form he was in, apparently including whatever this one was.

Getting over his shock he lowered his head to the river and, with only a few moments hesitation, lowered his mouth into the water and took a long drink. It tasted as good as any water he'd drank before so he hoped it wasn't wasn't full of germs or pollution.

He sat back on the rocky riverbank and tried to focus in on himself, trying to find his inner animal and the instincts that went along with it. He should have been able to find a wolf there and all the instincts that went along with being one, instead he found whatever animal he currently was staring back at him. From the look on it's face it seemed almost as puzzled as he felt.

He was knocked from his semi meditative state by shouting not far away and what sounded like fighting. It didn't take him long (all of 3 seconds actually) to decide to check the commotion out.

He pushed through the bushes and undergrowth towards the sounds of yelling, finally emerging at the edge of a large clearing that had a dirt and gravel path leading through the far side. What he saw in the clearing shocked him.

A young woman with light purple hair was standing by several logs that were positioned like seats around what looked like a fire pit, several bowls of food were at he feet and a sandwich lay in the dirt. In front of her was a smallish, green, for legged creature with what looked like a large green onion on it's back. It had two vines coming from under the onion thing and both were currently wrapped around what looked like a rock with arms and, strangely, a face. As he watched the vines whipped sideways and flung the rock thing into what Harry could only describe as a small, dark red wingless dragon with a flame on it's tail. Both the rock thing and the dragon went flying backwards, the dragon not moving after but the rock with arms getting back up.

A man on the other side of the clearing which Harry hadn't seen right away shouted at the rock. Telling it to tackle the Bulbasaur, whatever that was. As the rock flew through the air Harry's attention was caught by a blast of water coming from further around the clearing. He stepped around the bush a little more and saw a small bird swooping quickly through the air, dive bombing two other men and dodging blasts of water from a ...Well Harry didn't know what it was. A fish cat thing? It was jumping around so much he couldn't make out much more than a sleek blue body that ended in a fish tail. A blast of electricity came from over by the first man and hit the bird making it scream out in pain before dropping to the floor.

The purple haired girl screamed something, 'Pidgey' maybe?

Harry had no idea what was going on, but it didn't seem good.

* * *

Kendra was starting to panic now, her heart thumping in her chest like a rampaging Rhydon and her palms were getting sweaty. She looked over to where her Pidgey lay in the dirt, unconscious or worse from the electrical attack the newly released Magnemite just delivered. She again shivered in fear and felt a throb of phantom pain from the large scar on her leg, a lasting reminder from her first encounter with an electrical Pokémon.

"B-Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf, k-k-keep them back!" she stammered while using her Pokéball to recall Pidgey, at least he had managed to take down that nasty looking Beedrill. She wondered how she was going to make it out of this with just her Bulbasaur remaining.

"Basaur!" her remaining Pokémon said with a quick shake of it's head. Obviously she didn't know that attack yet.

"Use vine whip to throw rocks at them!" Kendra nearly screamed, she was really panicking now. Who knows what these three arseholes would do to her. Their earlier grins and roving eyes unfortunately made her think of exactly what they were likely to do.

Bulbasaur's vines snaked across the clearing floor, picking up rocks and flicking them at the men and their Pokémon. A lucky hit knocked out the Vaporeon and seemed to hurt the Magnemite, another rock hit hard against the leg of the man the others called Max, making him howl out.

Hearing it's master in pain, the Geodude scooped up a handful of mud and used whatever powers it had over ground and rock to compact it into a solid projectile which it then hurled directly at Bulbasaur who was too slow to dodge out of the way.

"Nice one Rocky!" Max snarled, "Finish the little shit with a tackle!"

It did. The rock Pokémon hurled it's self across the space between them and slammed into the already disorientated Bulbasaur, sending her flying backwards and skidding to a stop directly at Kendra's feet, who gave a sob and fell to her knees, clutching her first Pokémon to her.

"Saur..." Bulbasaur groaned weakly before passing out.

"Well well well sweet stuff, looks like you're all outa Pokémon for us to beat!" Max said with a nasty looking grin. "You should know that when ever you're beat you gotta give the winner a lil' something." he turned and looked at the other two, "What prize you reckon we should get boys?"

"I want a piece of that fine lookin' ass." one said while staring obviously at what he wanted, the other snickered stupidly.

Kendra felt her already fast heart rate double in her tight feeling chest. "S-s-s-Stay back! I'm warning you!" she stammered while pulling out a small can of mace her father had given her before she left home.

Max laughed darkly. "'Stay back'?" he mocked, "An' just oo's gunna make us do that?"

* * *

Not that he was waiting for any kind of signal, but Harry couldn't pass up a cue like that. Already seconds away from leaping out of the bush he was under, the idiot closing in on the girl couldn't have made a more perfect invitation.

He stalked out of the bush slowly, his hackles up and teeth bared, growling for all he was worth. He would sooner scare these punks away than fight them and their...What did the guy call them? Pok...Not important...Their animals, but he would do so if it came to it.

The purple haired girl whirled around, shock and fear all over her face, she took a step back away from him and nearly fell backwards over the log she had been standing by. The three men stopped their advance, shock and anger were on their faces, though the one who seemed to be the leader lost the fear and replaced it with a smirk.

"It's just some shitty lil' Growlithe!" he sneered, "Come on idiots, pound him in!"

"_Crap, why couldn't they have run off?"_ Harry wondered, _"And is that what I am? A Growlithe?"_ any further musing was cut off when the rock thing hurled a chunk of stone at him.

He skipped sideways to avoid it, then further sideways as the floating ball with what looked to be magnets and screws attached to it shot a thick line of crackling electricity at the place he was seconds before. He felt the magic burning away inside of his body roar and felt warmth flood this strange new form he found himself locked inside of.

Before he truly realised what he was doing, he rushed forward and slammed his body into the rock with arms. He barely felt the hit, but the rock seemed to. It flew backwards and rolled along the floor several times before digging it's hand into the dirt and stopping it's self.

Harry was about to charge forward again when he felt like he was hit with a low powered _Crucio_. It stopped quickly and he realised the floating ball thing had zapped him. He ran at it and jumped, his mouth throbbing with burning magic, and bit at the thing. It felt like metal but it gave slightly to his teeth. Unfortunately it gave off a strong electrical shock as he bit it, jolting him painfully. He snapped his head round and released it, sending it flying into a nearby tree where it fell to the floor and didn't get back up. He just saw one of the guys point a ball at it that launched a red beam of light towards the unconscious ball when pain exploded over his hind end and he felt, and heard, something break.

He flew sideways and rolled once, twice and came to a stop. The rock thing seemed to have hit him with a large rock.

"Oh yeah!" the leader of the thugs crowed, "Take that ya lil' fucker! Rocky! Finish it with a Mega Punch!"

Harry didn't know what the hell a Mega Punch was, but he could guess and he didn't like the sound of it at all. He tried to get to his feet but his back legs screamed in pain and he only managed to half walk, half flop a few feet to his left. The rock with arms, one of which was glowing, quickly advanced on him and swung it's fist.

He must have blacked out for a second because now he was on the other side of the clearing at the base of a tree, several broken branches around and on top of him. He heard someone, the girl, yell to stay away and looked over to where the scream came from.

The three men were as close as they had ever been to the girl, just a few meters away. The rock thing was gone but it hardly mattered. Three men didn't need a fancy rock animal to overpower someone smaller than them.

He painfully drug himself to his feet, calling on his magic to help him.

It answered.

* * *

They were just meters away from her now, all of them. Leering at her, already undressing her with their eyes. She shivered in fear and frantically cast her eyes around for something, anything, to help her out of this situation. She cursed herself for letting the can of mace slip from her shaking fingers.

The Growlithe that come from nowhere and tried to save her was on it's feet again. He was glaring at the men and a nimbus hot, hazy air seemed to be all around him. One of the men said something and the other two laughed, only to be cut off mid chuckle when they heard the roar the Growlithe behind them gave.

They turned around just as Kendra's eyes widened in shock. A_ huge_, ball of flame suddenly hurtled from the badly injured Pokémon. It shot across the clearing so fast the three thugs had no chance to move. It hit the ground next to them and send them flying, ten, twenty, _thirty _meters away. Yet despite the huge fireball landing barely two meters from where she had fallen against the log bench she only felt a warm breeze. Well, a very, very uncomfortably warm breeze that passed quickly, but nothing that would have sent her flying.

She looked over to where the three had landed as one shouted "Let's get the hell outa 'er!" and took off running then she slowly got to her feet.

* * *

Harry watched as the three men ran down the road, one of their trouser legs still smouldering. He felt exhausted, like he hadn't slept for weeks and then had to run a mile with Hagrid on his shoulders. His legs were shaking, his body trembling, his breaths came in short pants and his hips were giving a steady sharp throbbing pain from where he had been hit by the large stone the rock thing had chucked at him.

Hearing a faint sound behind him made him remember the girl and he turned around to check on her. He looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't hurt before locking eyes with her for a second, trying to judge if she was any kind of threat at all. He saw fading fear, thankfulness and worry before exhaustion claimed him and he yet again fell into unconsciousness.

As the three thugs ran away from them, Kendra looked over to the Growlithe that had saved her from things she didn't want to think about. Now he, for the larger chest ruff showed this Growlithe was indeed male, had stopped darting around so much she could see that she was wrong about his colouring; his chest ruff, head crest and tail were mostly coloured black with the normal creamy yellow mixed in, and not just covered in dirt as she had thought when he first came out of the bushes. The Growlithe seemed to look her up and down before locking eyes with her, causing her to gasp at the large emerald orbs. She had never heard of any Pokémon having green eyes like this and every picture she had seen of Growlithe showed them with black eyes.

She was about to thank him but didn't get the chance, Growlithe's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the ground. Kendra rushed forward to check on her saviour, kneeling down and running her hands over his body, checking the severity of the damage.

"Heartbeat weak," she muttered to herself, "Only small cuts, several electric burns, that tooth feels loose, three cracked claws, hind end seems to be swelling up and I think I heard something break. That ear looks bad but it seems to be an old injury. All that on top of clearly being exhausted. Why fight this hard for someone who isn't your trainer?"

Kendra sat back on ground and pondered what to do. The Growlithe was clearly in need of a Pokémon Center and the skills of Nurse Joy but there was no way she could carry it all the way back in to town, she must be five miles from there by now and she doubted she could carry him for five meters seeing as he was rather large. She reached into her pocket and brought out an empty Pokéball, shifting her eyes between it and the injured Growlithe laying in front of her, wondering if this was the best course of action.

"I need to get him to a Pokécenter and I can't carry him there, but is this the best way?" she pondered, "I didn't battle him myself, he might not even want to be captured. Just because he saved me doesn't mean he wants to be owned by me, but he could die if left in this condition for too long." Her pondering was cut off when she noticed a trickle of blood coming from the Growlithe's nose.

"I hope you forgive me for this Growlithe. I promise I'll release you once you're healed up if that's what you want."

She pressed the center of the Pokéball and it expanded in her hand, after a few more seconds hesitation she threw it forward. It flew forward and thumped into Growlithe's shoulder and bounced back, opening up and spilling red light out and over him. The light expanded over his body and quickly turned fur and flesh into the same red light, before sucking it all back inside and dropping to the floor. The ball rocked from side to side while the small red light in the center of the 'ball blinked slowly, then quicker, then quicker still.

"What...?"

The Pokéball was now shaking violently, the red light flickering madly and small sparks were shooting from the rim, blue arcs of electricity were chasing across the surface of the ball while the grass around it smouldered.

Kendra was now backing slowly away, fearful of what she was seeing. She had never heard of this happening before and it was freaking her out. The 'ball was now smoking slightly and glowing red as if heating up a lot, the grass wilting and smoking around it seemed to support that happening. It was getting so hot that the paint around the rim of the ball was burning and blistering away, starting to blacken. Kendra was about to dump her water canteen on top it when it gave one last violent bounce as if hit hard from something on the inside, hitting so hard it lifted several inches from the ground and caused a large web of cracks appear on the top half of the orb. As soon as it landed back on the grass the blinking red light stopped and went back to white with a small 'BING' and the 'ball sat there looking normal, aside from the burnt paint, large cracks, slowly clearing smoke and burnt grass surrounding it.

Kendra sat in silence, her mouth open and water canteen still in her hand. She had never, ever heard anything about Pokéball's acting this way, they would either capture the Pokémon or fail, releasing it from the 'ball to escape or carry on fighting. She leant forward and hesitantly held her hand over the 'ball, feeling the heat still radiating from it. It was far too hot to pick up so she dumped her water over it, causing it to hiss loudly and let off a small amount of steam.

She quickly gathered up her bag, jacket and forgotten lunch and picked up the very warm Pokéball. Strange or not, this Growlithe needed medical attention and she would be damned if she stood by while he was in pain after he had just saved her.

Holding the cracked and charred Pokéball in her hand, she started running back towards Bluerock and the Pokémon Center located there.

* * *

**AN:** Well how's that! Bit of action for you. Main plot point exposed for you as well. Harry stuck with the body of a Pokémon. I can't say I've seen that done before, though I could be wrong. I've seen him be a trainer and I've seen his animagus form be a Pokémon and he had the ability to swap back and forth but I haven't seen him actually _be_ a Pokémon. Hopefully people like this. I know several who said they wanted Harry as a trainer but...Well it ain't going to happen until he's human again and that wont be for a looooing time, maybe not even then. I hope I can keep things interesting enough for you anyway. I might write another HP/Pokémon fic where Harry is a trainer, though not until this one is done. I have several decent sounding ideas and I've jotted a note or two down. This story need finishing first though.

To the Anonymous reviewer named Anonymous. That's a very good idea but as you can see by this chapter, not one I'll be going with. I hadn't thought of it to be honest. Maybe a fic for the future or something someone else could write.

Reviews, as always, are welcome. Thanks to those who already took the time to review, pretty sure I replied to you all but if I missed you then I'm sorry.


	4. Waking Up To A Choice

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a few plot ideas.

**Warning: **Never eat yellow snow. Good warning, huh?

**PokéPotter**

**Chapter Four – Waking Up To A Choice**

The green haired, short skirted Officer Jenny of Bluerock had just finished taking Kendra's statement and was now listening to Nurse Joy as she talked about her newest patient. Kendra was sitting close by and listening in, sitting on the edge of her seat and desperate to hear if her saviour was going to be ok or not.

"He's very lucky to have been brought in so quickly," Nurse Joy was saying, "He was almost dangerously exhausted, two ribs had punctured his left lung, his pelvis was cracked in several places. That's on top of all the old and new bruising. If it wasn't for Miss Deen over there bringing him in so quickly, I doubt he would have made it."

"Is he going to pull through now?" the police officer asked, jotting things down in her notebook.

"He should make a full recovery though I'm not sure when he'll wake up." Joy frowned, "As I said, he's dangerously exhausted. Going from the bruising that is clearly older than today and the recently closed scars, I'd say he'd been in several fights lately. However, he is healing at a remarkable rate, even for a Pokémon."

"I find it surprising he was out in the wild like that, their natural habitat is a long way from here." Jenny said while still writing, "Did he have an ident chip?"

"None that I could find."

"Was there anything else of note?"

Joy hesitated for a moment before answering, "Nothing that is likely to help in your investigation, but...Well he's a little strange." Joy trailed off as she glanced back to the doors leading to the intensive care ward.

"Strange, how?" Jenny asked, looking up from her notebook. Kendra also perked up and listened closer.

"Well..." Joy said slowly, "I've never seen a Growlithe quite like him. His eyes are the wrong colour, his fur also. At first I thought it had been dyed black but it's natural. And he's very big, he exceeds the largest Growlithe on record by several inches in every measurement. And from what Miss Deen said, he's very strong. He shouldn't have been capable of using a Fire Blast of that size, of any size really."

Jenny had been noting down the odd description of the Growlithe and she nodded as Joy finished talking, "Well his unique appearance should help us locate his owner, if he has one. Though seeing as Miss Deen-"

"Please just call me Kendra, both of you." Kendra cut in, tired of being referred to by her last name.

Joy smiled and Jenny nodded in her direction before continuing. "Though seeing as Kendra was able to capture him in a Pokéball and he has no ident chip I don't think it's very likely he ever had one."

"There was no sign of scarring in any of the usual locations a chip is placed so I don't think he had one that was removed." Joy said.

Jenny put her notebook away and turned fully to Kendra. "Well Miss... Kendra, it seems you were very lucky. I'll put out descriptions of the three men and make sure to schedule a few extra patrols along the roads and paths in the area."

Kendra smiled then asked, "What will happen to Growlithe now?"

"Are you still planning on offering to let him go when he wakes up?"

"I didn't best him in battle and I only used a Pokéball on him so I could get him here. It doesn't seem fair that he becomes mine when I didn't even earn the right to catch him." she looked at the doors, behind which Harry lay. "He saved me when he didn't have to, the least I can do is offer him freedom if that is what he wants."

Joy was beaming and Jenny had a small smile on her face as well. She turned back to the Pokémon nurse, "Please let me know when he's awake. If he doesn't want to go along with Kendra, I could sure use a Growlithe like him on the force."

Kendra felt jealousy bubble up inside her and almost shouted at Officer Jenny that the Growlithe was hers, but she quickly stamped that down, unsure of where that impulse had even come from. As Jenny said her goodbyes and left and Joy went to check on the other Pokémon, Kendra fiddled with the rip in her jeans and played with the large plaster on her knee below, a reminder of her mad dash back to the Pokécenter.

By the time she had near fallen through the doors of the center she could hardly breath, let alone have the breath to explain what had happened. She had just managed to throw the battered and burnt Pokéball containing the Growlithe into a wide eyed Nurse Joy's hands and gasp out "Help him!" before collapsing to her hands and knees in exhaustion. Joy had taken one look at the Pokéball, shoved it onto the scanner next to the main desk, checked the result and yelled for her assistant Chansey before running through the doors into the back of the Pokécenter. Officer Jenny had been called by one of the other trainers after Kendra had started to tell her what had happened.

Now she had to do something awful. Something that chilled her to the bone and almost made her go back to biting her fingernails.

She had to call her mother and tell her what happened.

* * *

Harry was swimming in and out of conciousness, fighting the thick fog that was trying to keep him asleep. He heard voices that were too distorted and muffled to make out. He saw slight flashes of things, a large white room, a woman with pink hair...Tonks?, several times he saw a large pink egg walking about.

He slept again.

* * *

After finally getting off the phone with her mother, who was only just talked out of sprinting all the way to Bluerock, Kendra had begged and pleaded with Nurse Joy to be allowed to stay in with the Growlithe that night. She promised not to disturb his resting and to stay quiet and fetch the nurse if anything happened.

Now she was curled up in a large chair next to the bed Growlithe was laying on, snuggled under a thick blanket and sleeping lightly.

She didn't notice Harry's eyes flick open.

* * *

It must have been night time as the bright whites had been replaced with muted white and grey. Harry cast his eyes around the room without turning his head, first noticing he was still in the strange body, the Growlithe body if the thug had been correct in what he called him.

He flexed all his muscles without moving off of the bed, trying to sense what kind of condition his body was in. He only felt a mild ache from his back legs and a sharp sting from his front right leg where a thin tube disappeared under a wrap of bandages.

"_I think that must be a drip."_ Harry thought. He pulled at the bandages with his teeth to expose the flesh and fur underneath and sure enough, the tube led to a needle that was buried under his skin. He growled softly as he pulled it out with his teeth.

"_I don't know where I am but if I'm an animal this must be a vets, and vets tend neuter animals. No way am I staying here to find out if they plan to do that to me." _And with that he carefully jumped down from the table.

Unfortunately that was where _'Operation: Get the hell outa here before they snip my boys off'_ fell apart. As soon as he jumped down to the floor he felt several things around his chest pull at him before letting go and several loud beeping noises started, followed by a human sounding squeak.

He spun around to find the source of the squeak to be a sleepy looking purple haired girl somewhere around his own age, the same girl he had stopped the three men and their animals from attacking. She blinked owlishly at him, apparently too sleepy to realise what she was looking at. Just as her eyes cleared and she opened her mouth to say something, the door burst open and a woman with pink hair pulled back into two large loops rushed through, quickly followed by a huge pink egg on legs nearly as tall as she was. Noting the small hat with a red cross perched on top of her pink hair, Harry assumed she was some kind of doctor or healer.

The pink haired lady quickly looked around the room, glancing from purple girl to the empty bed then the drip dangling uselessly and making a growing puddle on the floor, the leads with round and square pads hanging off the side of the bed and finally to him, at which point she seemed to let out a small sigh of relief and annoyance at the same time.

"Growlithe!" she snapped, sounding half exasperated and half annoyed. At least she confirmed what he was. "What are you doing? You scared me! When your heart monitors all stopped I though...Well you get back into bed this instant! You still need to heal!"

"_Oh great,"_ Harry thought, _"I wonder if all healers go to the same school. She sounds exactly like Madam Pomfrey."_

"And Kendra!" pinky snapped at purple, or Kendra rather, "Just why did you let him up?"

"I didn't!" the girl, Kendra protested, "I was asleep. I only woke up when the beeping started."

As the two women were focused on each other, Harry slowly crept closer to the still open door. Only to be cut off by Humpty Dumpty.

"Chansey!" it said as it blocked his path of escape. "Sey Chansey Chan Chan Sey!" it continued while waving it's stubby little arms at him. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind he got the feeling he should understand what it was saying, though he couldn't make it out at all.

Unfortunately the things outburst had attracted the attention of the two women and alerted them to his bid for freedom.

"Oh no you don't!" Snapped pinky as she closed the door. "You're going to get back into that bed until I say you're fit to go." She gave him such a look that he knew it would be futile to disobey. Instead he slowly walked back over to the bed she was pointing at with his ears flat and grumbling to himself. He was shocked when instead of the normal growling and small bark like sounds he produced when he tried to talk as a wolf, various combinations of this forms name, Growlithe, came out of his muzzle.

He coiled his muscles to jump up onto the bed just as pinky held out her hand and started to say something. He paid her no mind and jumped up into the large flat bed before flopping down, every bit like child in a huff.

Pink hair was frowning at him. "I was going to say not to jump up! Your pelvis was cracked and you could have damaged it further!"

He looked at his back legs and flexed them, the felt a little stiff but there was no pain. He looked back at the pink haired doctor and lifted his rump into the air before letting it drop again, trying to show her it was fine. She just scowled more.

"You stop that!" she snapped, "I see you think it's healed up," she gave a 'tisk' as he nodded his head, "Well it's not healed until I say it's healed. Now you stay in that bed until morning or I'll have Chansey sedate you." The large pink egg thing gave a "Sey!" so Harry assumed that was Chansey.

"Kendra," the doctor lady said as she turned to the girl by his bed, "Try and make sure he doesn't get out of bed again. I knew it's late and you need sleep but keep an eye on him if you can. I get the feeling this one is trouble."

The girl nodded and turned to him and reached out to stroke his head. "He'll behave himself, wont you Growlithe." she was now scratching just behind his left ear and turning Harry into a puddle of fur on the bed.

He tried to say 'Keep doing that and I'll do anything you want.' instead what came out was a series of slurred sounding parts of his new name that made the large egg, Chansey, laugh part of it's own name.

With those slender fingers working their own special kind of magic on his ear, he didn't even realise he had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

It was morning now and Kendra was nervously chewing on her bottom lip as she watched her potential new Pokémon eat the food she had set down for him. He was happily chewing away, obviously very hungry, and from the way his tail was waving slightly he obviously liked how it tasted. It wasn't him liking the food or not that was bothering her though, it was what she was going to ask him once he had finished.

Harry was happily wolfing down the food, not having realised just how hungry he was until he had started eating. At first he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of eating out of a dish on the floor but the food tasted wonderful, a blend of hamburger meat, spices and sweet potato all mashed together into little rounded oblongs. All that was needed to make things perfect would be a nice big bowl full of warm treacle tart and a bottle of ice cold Butterbeer to wash it down with.

Finishing off the last of the food he took a couple of mouthfuls of water then looked around, spotting the girl, Kendra, watching him while chewing her lip and looking very nervous.

Getting to her feet and walking over to Growlithe, Kendra crossed her fingers and hoped he would agree to join her. She got down to his level and scratched him softly behind the ears.

"Hey there boy, you enjoy that?"

"Lith" Harry replied, leaning into her scratching fingers.

"Good." Kendra muttered, then catching nurse Joy giving her an encouraging nod and a smile, forged on ahead. "So Growlithe, what are you going to do now?"

"Growlithe?" he questioned, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, do you want to go back to living in the wild?" she asked, secretly praying he wouldn't want to.

Harry didn't need any time to think about that. If he was ever going to return to his human body then he was going to need to learn everything about this 'Growlithe' form he now found himself stuck inside and he didn't think he would find any anatomy books etched into the side of rocks. He would need to stay somewhere with people, people had books and books held the key to him once again walking on two legs. Probably.

"Gro." he replied with a shake of his head.

Kendra's heart leapt and she couldn't help but smile a little wider. "Ok then, that gives you a couple of options." she said, "Officer Jenny said that you were a very strong Growlithe and would be perfect as a Police Growlithe, helping out others like you helped me out. After you're done with the training school you'd be able to help track down criminals and help save more people like you did with me yesterday. Would you like that?"

This sounded like a rather good offer, he would be around people and the school would probably have lots of information about this form of animal, _'Pokémon.' _he reminded himself having heard the name used by Kendra and Joy. Helping people sounded good, Hermione had always said he had a saving people thing and this would play right into that. He decided to listen to the other offers and see if they sounded any better. He cocked his head to one side and stared at Kendra.

"Ok, thinking about that one huh?" she muttered, "Well another option is to stay here with Nurse Joy in the Pokémon center. She said Team Rocket have been very active around the area lately and other Pokécenter's have been broken into, this one might also. Not to mention there are other less than pleasant people not associated with Team Rocket, like those idiots who you chased off for me."

Harry liked this idea quite a lot for several different reasons. First of all, he would be helping out the nice Nurse who had healed him up and protecting this place. Secondly this was a Pokémon hospital and what better place could there be to learn his new anatomy so he could once again take human shape? Thirdly...Well the Nurse wore a short skirt and he was just short enough to see up it. Growlithe or not, he had the mind of a teenage boy.

He then noticed another woman had come into the room and was leaning against the doorway watching what was going on. She had bluey green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that then spiked out to the sides, large brown eyes, a cute looking face and a uniform of some sort that he was sure could be brought in most adult stores. "_Surely that skirt can't be practical!"_ he thought.

"Officer Jenny!" Kendra greeted after looking to what had caught the strange Growlithe's attention, "I was just asking what Growlithe would like to do. I think he seemed rather interested in your offer."

"Hello again Kendra." Jenny replied with a warm smile, she then looked at Harry, "Good to see you awake Growlithe! Good work chasing off those three men. From what Kendra has told me you would make a great addition to our Growlithe Unit." This made Harry swell with pride, after all he was being praised by a beautiful woman. Kendra scratched his ears again and started speaking.

"I have another option for you." she was nervous now and was worrying her lip again, she wasn't sure how he would react to the news that she captured him, some Pokémon were wild and wanted to stay that way and would resent humans who took their freedom from them. "You could come with me, be my Pokémon." she hesitated then rushed quickly on, "The thing is, after the fight when you collapsed I had to get you here and you're too big for me to carry..." she trailed off.

"Growlithe?" Harry questioned, he didn't know where she was going with this.

"I had to capture you so I could get you here to Nurse Joy, I'm really really sorry!" Kendra blurted.

It took a few seconds to work out what she had said but even then Harry was confused. Captured him? What did she mean by that?

"Growlithe?" he asked again.

Nurse Joy spoke up then, "He might not understand." she explained, "Some Pokémon have never come into contact with humans, he probably doesn't know what you mean by that."

"Oh." Kendra pulled out the Pokéball that she used to capture Harry and showed it to him. It was still cracked and burnt but according to Joy it was fully working, though she had no idea why such a thing would have happened and hadn't ever heard of it happening before. Seeing as it was fully working, Kendra saw no point in getting it repaired, it added character to it anyway.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer, trainers go out into the world and use these, Pokéball's, to catch Pokémon who then battle for the trainer who captured them. They...I guess they belong to the trainer. Normally the trainer uses one of their Pokémon to battle a wild Pokémon until it's weak enough to be captured in a 'ball, but you were so hurt and it was the only way I could think to get you here..."

Harry stopped listening to Kendra's babbling. He _belonged_ to her? She _owned _him like he was an object? He was a person! A powerful wizard, even if he was stuck in this form. How dare she! No one owned him, no one controlled him, he was his own person! He was about to simply bolt out of the door when he saw the tears on Kendra's cheeks.

Kendra watched as Growlithe looked steadily more and more angry, taking several steps away from her and growling slightly. She understood, she had taken his freedom and he was entitled to be angry. Normally most Pokémon submitted to the trainers who captured them because they were bested in a battle, with her capture of Growlithe it was more like she took advantage of his weakened state (a state he was only in because he saved her) and therefore he didn't recognise her as his superior and wouldn't submit to being her Pokémon. She felt a tear run down her cheek and wondered just how she had managed to grow so attached to this Pokémon so quickly.

She was about to snap Growlithe's Pokéball in half and thus break the bond Growlithe had to it and her when he fixed her with those large emerald eyes and she felt like she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but stare back into those eyes. She had the strangest feeling like she was being judged.

For his part, Harry stared into Kendra's watery dark blue eyes and tried with all his might to use Legilimency on her, though of course it was impossible to use any magic while in animagus form and his efforts proved useless. However he could see the emotions all over her face as clear as day. Sadness, guilt, a hint of longing and buried deep behind all the others he saw something he recognised in his own eyes; steely determination. This girl was a fighter just like him. She would do whatever she needed to attain her goals, whatever they may be. He felt a strange connection with her, though it was nothing physical, magical or spiritual, just a camaraderie maybe?

Harry looked away towards Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and Kendra drew in a deep breath. She had no idea what had just happened then but she felt almost naked underneath that gaze, like she had no secrets from the Pokémon before her. She shook her head and stood up so she could lean back against the table she had been sitting at before. Jenny and Joy didn't seem to have noticed anything strange aside from Growlithe growing angry and backing away slightly, then freezing and locking eyes with her. Jenny spoke up.

"So Growlithe, what's it gonna be? Do you want to come with me and be trained as a Police Growlithe?"

"Or stay here with me and help protect the 'center?" Joy asked, then looked at Kendra. "Or would you like Kendra to be your trainer, to travel with her, fight battles for her, be cared for by her and care for her in return?"

Harry looked from one woman to another, unsure of what to do. A part of him wanted to rush to Officer Jenny, to be trained as a Police dog and help people once again. However, after everything he had been through before winding up here, where ever here was, he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted.

Staying here with Joy would probably be the fasted rout back to being human, he would probably do a lot of good here, protecting the Pokécenter from whoever this 'Team Rocket' was and he had to admit that the relatively quiet life did sound rather appealing. But then maybe the quiet life wasn't for him, maybe he would be happy for a little while but then grow bored. Not to mention he seemed to be in a new world! A whole new world that seemed entirely different to his own, a new world to explore. Would he really be happy to spend his time here with adventure calling constantly?

He looked over to Kendra. She hadn't tricked him into being captured, she had tried to help him when he was hurt, she wasn't demanding that he go with her and she seemed to care for him. It wasn't an easy decision but he knew what he was going to do.

Kendra sighed and her shoulders dropped when Growlithe walked over to Nurse Joy who knelt down to Growlithe with a large smile. She watched as he licked her cheek and rub his head against her...Then move away again and walk over to where Jenny was standing, she looked down at him and cocked her head to one side when he gave a short "Owli." and jumped up a little. Jenny knelt down and received the same lick and nuzzle that Joy had before Growlithe walked away again...Right towards her.

Harry looked Kendra directly in the eyes as he walked towards her, knowing he had made the right choice. As tempting as the other offers were, going with Kendra just felt right. Seeing the huge smile on her face as he sat down at her feet just helped to confirm it. He couldn't help but give a canine grin at the happy/stunned look on her face.

"Well I think he's made his choice," Joy said, "I guess he was just saying 'Thanks for the offer' to us. Congratulations Kendra."

Kendra knelt down slowly and looked at her newest Pokémon, still unable to wipe the silly smile from her face. "You want to come with me?"

"Lith!" Harry barked with a nod.

Kendra squealed and threw her arms around Growlithe's shoulders, hugging him tight as if afraid he would change his mind if she let go. It took him slobbering in her ear to break her iron hard grip.

Standing up and wiping her ear free of drool she grinned over at Joy and Jenny who smiled encouragingly back at her. Both would have liked the strong Growlithe to have chosen them, but seeing just how happy his choice had made the new trainer kept away any hard feelings towards the pair.

"Well I'm happy for you both," Jenny said, "I better be getting back on patrol. If you're ever back this way stop by the station and say hello." With a goodbye to Joy, Jenny left the Pokécenter and drove off on her bike.

"So I guess you two are off now?" Joy asked a still grinning Kendra and a rather happy Harry who was having his fuzzy face mashed into Kendra's breasts.

Kendra nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping to be near Viridian City by now and I wanted a few days of training as well."

"Well your other Pokémon have already been checked over and are fine to go. Growlithe here needs an ident chip though."

Harry looked up from Kendra's chest at the pink haired nurse, not liking the sound of an 'ident chip' and having a fair idea what it could be. The nurse came over to him with a large needle and a small hand held device, smiling at him in a way that again reminded him of Madam Pomfrey, only this time it was the smile that meant something unpleasant yet necessary was about to happen, normally a foul potion he had to drink.

He backed away from her until he hit the wall but she kept coming, causing him to growl slightly. Kendra came and knelt down at his side and rubbed his back.

"Come on Growlithe, it'll be ok." she said softly, "Just a quick jab and it'll be done."

Harry shook his head. He did not want to be branded, or whatever, like cattle. He was a human...sorta...and just because he was stuck as/pretending to be a 'Pokémon' didn't mean he was going to have something jammed into his skin that proclaimed him as someone else's property.

"Please Growlithe!" Kendra begged, "You gotta have it done, it's the law. I wont be allowed to keep you if you don't let Nurse Joy give you a chip." Harry then made the mistake of looking up into her pleading blue eyes.

Five minutes later Kendra, Nurse Joy and a sulking and sore necked Harry were standing by the door to the Pokécenter.

"Next time you're in town be sure to check in." Joy was saying, "And call me sometime, let me know how Growlithe is getting on."

"I will. Thanks for all your help." Kendra pulled her new Growlithe's Pokéball off of her belt and pointed it at him. "Ok Growlithe, return!"

Harry looked up in time to see a thin red beam of light streaking towards him. Before he could react he was overcome with a strange sensation, rather like a mixture of apparating and a portkey journey, and the room dissolved. Once the squeezing and spinning stopped he found himself in blackness, he couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything or smell anything. He felt like he was being pressed from all sides in a small confined space and he hated it. He started pushing, straining against the confining darkness, throwing himself at the confines of where ever it was he had been sent to.

Kendra was walking out of the Pokécenter with Joy when she felt her belt shaking. Looking down to where her Pokéball's were clipped she could see Growlithe's one shaking back and forth and smoking again. With a shriek she grabbed the 'ball and flicked it away from herself where it hit the ground and continued shaking madly after expanding to it's normal size. With a swirl of flame the 'ball popped open and Growlithe reformed in front of her, looking around wildly, eyes wide and looking as if he was expecting a fight.

"Growlithe!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Harry spun around and looked up at Kendra and Nurse Joy who were looking at him as if he had done something wrong. He glanced about and realised they were just a few feet outside the Pokécenter's main doors and the round ball Kendra had showed him earlier was laying on the floor near him. She walked forward and picked it up.

"You're meant to stay in your Pokéball until I call you out. Behave yourself or I wont give you any Pokétreats later." She pointed the 'ball at him again. "Growlithe, return!"

The red beam of light shot forward again but Harry jumped backwards and started growling deep in his throat. There was no way he was going to be stored in some ball to be called on when she felt like it. He had chosen to go with her, not be kept in her pocket like a handkerchief, only being pulled out when needed.

Kendra was shocked when Growlithe started growling at her, he was even showing some teeth! She didn't know what she had done, he'd agreed to be her Pokémon. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Some Pokémon can't stand being confined in their 'balls." Joy said before kneeling down in front of an angry Growlithe. "You didn't like being in the Pokéball, did you Growlithe?"

Harry shook his head and gave a gruff "Gro!" in reply. He hated it. It made him think of being in his cupboard back at the Dursley's or confined to a cell the time Voldemort managed to capture him. If Kendra was going to treat him like that then he was going to go find Officer Jenny and see if her offer was still open.

"But I have to keep him in a Pokéball, it says so in the Pokémon Guide given to all new trainers." Kendra protested, "How can I keep him with me if he wont stay in the 'ball."

"Don't worry, that Guide is a more of a list of suggestions and preferred behaviours that people like trainers to stick to." Joy said as she scratched Harry under the chin and smiled at him, "Come on now boy, she wont put you in there again, calm down."

"Do all Pokémon hate their Pokéball's?" Kendra asked as she brushed her hand over Bulbasaur and Pidgy's Pokéball's.

Joy shook her head, "Most don't mind it. Have any of your other Pokémon tried to break out?" Kendra shook her head, "Then don't worry about it. You could ask them the next time you let them out but they seemed happy enough when I fixed them up last night."

Kendra knelt down by Growlithe and reached her hand out towards him. "I promise I wont put you in a Pokéball again, ok? Well, not unless I need to get you to a Pokémon Center, you're far too big to carry."

Harry looked at her for a moment, she did seem genuinely remorseful and she was just following the rules she had read. He gave a canine grin and pounced at her, gave a lick to her cheek and buried his face in her cleavage.

"_Yeah,"_ he thought as his new mistress/owner/friend giggled (causing her chest to jiggle wonderfully), _"Being a hot girls Pokémon wouldn't be so bad after all."_

_

* * *

_**AN: **Hello all! Hands up who saw that coming? I know, I didn't exactly try to keep it a secret but was anyone surprised? What do you all think of it? I know some of you hate the idea, they've had no trouble letting me know that they didn't like this idea...But does anyone like it? Would be nice to hear "Wow, cool idea making Harry a Pokémon etc etc...".

I'm going to mostly be referring to Harry as 'Harry' when just narrating his actions or when he's thinking to himself and Growlithe when Kendra is talking/thinking about/to him. Let me know what you think of giving him a nickname. I can't think of any good ones so was going to keep Kendra calling him Growlithe but if anyone can think up something then let me know and I'll see how it sounds.

To the reviewer YueLilianPotter: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I would have replied directly to your review but you have private messaging disabled. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last three.

As always, reviews are welcome.


End file.
